


Sunshine

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugs, Heavy Angst, M/M, No SQUIP, Poor Michael, Sad, Successful, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, convulsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: When Michael doesn't answer is phone, Jeremy comes to investigate. It doesn't go as planned.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> !!SUICIDE WARNING!!

**11 texts, 20 phone calls, 20 voicemails.**

 

5 days.. 

 

It had been five days and yet Michael hadn’t answered any phone calls or texts or anything. Jeremy was beginning to worry about his former friend and decided it would be best if he went over there. He packed up a few essentials like some markers and other items that could be potentially soothing to the friend. Michael loved to draw over the squip scars, doodling flowers and such. Jeremy loved to draw over Michael, his arms specifically. 

 

He walked over to his friends house, it was only a few blocks away, and waltzed in because there was usually no problem in doing so, and called for Michael. 

 

“Michael? Buddy? You home?” No answer.

  
Jeremy’s heart bumped up in speed. He walked around the place trying to find his friend. 

 

“Micha? Michael Mell? Mellio?” He searched the place up and down until he landed on the bathroom. His body went cold. 

 

Please don’t doing what I think you’re doing, Jeremy thought to himself. 

 

He knocked on the door gently and pressed his ear against the door, “Michael?” 

 

He could hear sniffling and small, muffled hiccups. 

 

“Go away.” He heard a trembling voice say.    
  
“Michael, it’s me! Jeremy?” Jeremy didn’t know why he even said that. Michael knew who it was. 

 

“Please. Leave me alone.” Michael hissed. 

 

Jeremy tried to open the door. It was locked. He then thought of an idea. It may be a long shot but it just may work. He backed up ran towards the door and rammed his body against the wood. He fell the other way, holding his shoulder. 

 

“Ow-- fuck.” Jeremy winced. 

 

Due to the loud bang of Jeremy’s feeble body against the door, Michael cried harder. That didn’t go as planned. Well- time for plan B. He searched around Michael’s room until he landed on a credit card. That just might work. 

 

He took the card and slipped it between the crack of the door and door frame, wiggling it around until finally, the door popped open. He swung open the door. 

 

“Mich-” Jeremy stopped. His heart stopped. His ears went deaf. His mind went blank. 

 

Michael was sitting there, empty bottle of pills in his hand. Oh my god.  _ Oh my god _ . Jeremy fell to his knees and crawled over to Michael, grabbing the boy’s shoulders. 

 

“M-michael! Why would you--” Jeremy stopped because he was crying so hard. 

 

Michael shook his head. He felt dizzy. Nauseous. He fell into Jeremy and the taller boy held him. Michael was sobbing. 

 

“Shhh… Shh.” Jeremy whispered.   
  
He thought of something to calm Michael down. 

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” Jeremy sang, rocking the two back and forth. 

 

“You make me happy when skies are grey..”

 

Michael started convulsing.

 

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.”

 

Michael stopped moving. 

 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away..”

 

Jeremy hugged Michael close. 

  
“ _ Please don’t take my sunshine away _ ...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y'all i'm sad and this is a way of venting I guess


End file.
